A NAND type semiconductor memory device, which comprises three-dimensionally arranged memory cells, includes a plurality of word lines stacked and a semiconductor channel body extending therethrough. The memory cells provided along the semiconductor channel body are driven by the word lines respectively. Although the stacked word lines need to be electrically connected to interconnections respectively, the connection structure thereof may be complicated in such a semiconductor memory device. Thus, there is a demand for a simple structure capable of connecting the stacked word lines to the interconnections respectively.